nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 103
Restoration is the third episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia returns to Centopia, after she found her new oracle. There she found that Centopia was celebrating on Phuddle's Trumptess. It has become the ultimate saviour of Centopia. What will happen when it is broken? Plot The episode starts as Mia and Vincent went in to a neglected wooden house (where Vincent moved in there), because of Mia wanting to solve the new oracle, and go to Centopia in secret. As Vincent left, Mia starts to read the oracle using a disc. The oracle this time was, "Many where there once, was one. Persistent until your task is done,". Mia quickly pressed her bracelet, and said the oracle. Mia arrives in Centopia, quickly encountering Lyria, who is very persistent in getting an apple from a tree. Mia walks into a crowd, where Yuko meet her again. Apparently, there was a celebration at the Royal Palace, to honor Phuddle's new and most useful invention, the Trumptus. As the Royal Elven family stored the Trumptus in its own honorary place, Mia persuades Phuddle to make more of the Trumptus, as she tries to solve the oracle. Meanwhile, Panthea is enraged, as Gargona is not capturing unicorns at the right place. Gargona quickly left to do her work, and Panthea shouts a scream of pressure. Mia, Yuko and Mo arrived at the palace, while Mo and Yuko discuss the unicorns' state and location with King Raynor and Queen Mayla. They soon realize that the Trumptus is gone, and come to a conclusion that Phuddle stole it. King Raynor ordered Mia to get the Trumptus, while Mo and Yuko spy on Gargona's troops. Mia entered Phuddle's house, where she finds him sobbing. He quickly tries to persuade Mia that the Trumptus' are too much to carry, but finally reveals that he broke the one and only Trumptus. Phuddle explains that he was taking apart the Trumptus to try to use it as a guide to making new Trumptus', but some parts was impossible to be copied again, and that he forgot how to put them together again. Meanwhile, Mo and Yuko spies on the munculus, and was surprised by their number. Phuddle, Mia and Lyria set out to the woods to find Phuddle's blueprint, but failed to succeed. Mia and Phuddle return to the Elf Palace, while Lyria keeps on searching. The King and Queen are very surprised, and gave up the hope of trying to save the unicorns without the Trumptus. However, Yuko and Mo persist on trying to save them. Meanwhile, Phuddle leaves the palace, but Mia quickly ran after him, and tries to encourage him to fix it. Suddenly, Lyria comes with the blueprint. Mia and Phuddle quickly went to Phuddle's house. They got some work done, solving the pieces one by one. In the forests, Mo and Yuko with several elves attack the munculus, but soon is outnumbered. Just in time, Mia arrives and gives the trumpet to Mo. He blows it, and the munculuus' retreated, announcing victory to the elves. Phuddle, now encouraged, tempts to make more Trumptes'. However, it was Mia's time to go. Mia says goodbye and leaves Centopia. Major Events *Vincent introduces Mia to his private shack. *The Trumptess, the key of saving Centopia, was broken, but was fixed again. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Many where there once was one. Persist until your task is done." References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on iTunes. # Article from Mia and Me Wiki Category:Mia and Me Category:Mia and Me Episodes Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:Shows on Nick Jr.